


Not So Innocent

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [23]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Highschool AU, One-Shot, Smut, futa-Ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista is the popular girl, but Ymir can see right through her. Krista isn't what she seems, and she is really not so innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> This story was taken down on FF. Those bastards. I hope that it's at least safe here, along with my other smutty goodness.

Ymir stared blankly out of the window, pencil twirling around her long fingers flawlessly. She chewed on her lower lip, elbow resting on the desk with her chin cradled in her palm. Suddenly the teacher slammed a textbook down on her table in front of the class, distracting Ymir that her fingers faltered and the pencil clattered to the floor.

“Sasha!” The teacher yelled, exasperated. “Stop eating in my class!” the culprit paused in her munching and turned to the furious teacher glaring angrily at her.

Ymir sighed and wondered for the millionth time how Sasha hadn’t been murdered by their teachers yet. During her cursory glance over of the classroom, Ymir found a pair of blue eyes intently focused on her and paused to stare back. The girl smiled innocently but winked, making Ymir roll her eyes and refocus on the view of the blue sky. That little blonde twit annoyed her to no end and never left her alone.

A few more minutes passed and then the bell rang for the end of the day. Unlike when coming to school, the students packed up at a feverish pace and left the class before their teacher had even finish packing her things away.

“Krista, will you please lock the class up for me?” The teacher asked and made her way to the door. Krista nodded and smiled angelically. The teacher smiled back in appreciation and disappeared from the class.

Ymir made no move to pack or get up from her desk because she was enjoying the view, but turned her head when she heard the scuff of footsteps behind her; her eyes came to rest on Krista’s skirt clad self.

“Ymir?” The blonde asked softly and placed a hand on the taller girl’s shoulder. Ymir flinched away from the touch and stood up.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” She growled back and roughly threw her stationary and books into her book bag. She slung her bag over her shoulder and turned to leave but stopped when Krista blocked her path.

“Nu-uh,” Krista placed her hands on the brunette’s shoulders and pushed her down. “I want to talk to you.”

Ymir scoffed but let the smaller girl push her back onto her seat. She let her bag drop to the floor and resumed her earlier position of staring out of the window with her chin resting in her hand. “Talk, right. Go ahead.” She refused to look at Krista. Unlike everyone else, Ymir wasn’t fooled by her.

“Ymir,” Krista sounded pouty and cute, even Ymir had to admit, and ran her fingers along Ymir’s jawline. “Don’t ignore me like that.”

“What do you want?” Despite how much Ymir hated it her heart accelerated and her palms began to sweat.

“Just to talk, silly.” Krista plopped herself on top of Ymir’s desk and leaned around until she was directly in front of Ymir’s face and the taller girl had no choice but to look at her. Brown eyes full of annoyance and hate stared back, but Krista smiled.

“Why won’t you leave me alone?” Ymir grumbled in annoyance and slapped Krista’s hand away from her cheek. She hated to admit how wonderful those fingertips had felt against her skin.

“Well, I'm just interested in you.” Krista answered and let her head fall back, letting her hair hang down past her shoulders. Ymir scoffed but refrained from responding. She was starting to get an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach and knew the blonde was up to something, like she always was.

Ymir had only started at this school for the first time that year, and 7 months had already passed. It was their last year of high school and Ymir had hoped for a peaceful year of loneliness. She hated people and she hated being the centre of attention. But she quickly came to realize that the moment she had ignored the Angel of the school, she had piqued the girl’s interest in her apparent immunity to the blonde’s charm. There wasn’t a day that went by that Krista didn’t ambush her after class, during breaks or after school. It was so damn annoying, but Ymir couldn’t seem to get rid of Krista.

Not only because the blonde was persistent, but because she was painfully attracted to her. Sure, she didn’t get down on her knees for Krista like everyone else did, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t physically interested. Ymir found her small body so attractive and had been dreaming the most lewd and naughty things about the schools ‘innocent’ angel. She would never admit it or ever give in to her desires. Krista annoyed her too much.

Thinking about that made Ymir swallow. There was a sudden tightening in her pants – she preferred the boy’s uniform over the stupid skirts the girls wore – so she crossed her leg over the other to try and stop her excitement from building.

 _Goddamnit, not now._ Ymir thought while glaring at her crotch.

“Hello? Ymir?” Krista waved a hand in front of Ymir’s face to get her attention. Ymir blinked and turned her focus back to the blonde sitting mere inches from her. She noticed for the first time that Krista had shifted onto her side and had undone the buttons to her white shirt, revealing her bra clad chest and smooth, pale skin.

Ymir hardened.

“What’s wrong?”

“Can you get off my desk? And cover yourself up! Jesus, you’re like a damn whore.” Ymir looked out of the window in a desperate attempt to distract herself from the all too familiar hardness between her legs. This happened all the damn time.

“Me? A whore? Oh no, Ymir, I’m not like that!” Krista said in feign hurt and pushed her breasts together with her arms, making them bulge slightly, just begging to be touched; a  certain body part of Ymir’s bulged and begged to be touched too….

Krista tsked, tearing Ymir’s attention away from her sordid thoughts once more. When the taller girl turned, mouth open to retort something mean so that hopefully she could offend the blonde enough to get her to leave her alone, she froze and simply gapped like a fish.

Krista had her head titled back again, water bottle in hand as she greedily drank the fluid and allowed a large portion of it to slip past her lips and drip down from her chin and onto her chest.  When the blonde heard a strangled choke she turned to Ymir with a smirk.

 _Where the hell did she even get that water?_ Ymir thought in panic and shifted uncomfortably. The annoying hardness in her pants twitched and pressed up against her pants, demanding to be freed of the confined space.

Ymir hated that she was being reduced to a shivering hormonal mess. But goddamnit, Krista was so fucking sexy and she _knew it._ Ymir couldn’t even get up and run out of the class because she was very sure Krista would attempt to stop her, therefore discovering her extra packaging. There was just no hiding it. The only way was to get Krista to leave before her.

Krista smiled innocently but there was a naughty gleam in her eyes. How did she manage to look so innocent and so damn naughty at the same time? That had to be one of Ymir’s biggest weaknesses and just the mere thought of the blonde girl like this, the way she was so openly flaunting her body, could get her hard in seconds.

Ymir twitched again. “Please leave me alone.”

“No.”

“I don’t like you, so please leave.”

“No.”

Ymir growled. “You are an annoying little brat.” She couldn’t control her temper and grabbed Krista’s throat to pull her face down to her own. “Fuck off, pipsqueak, I'm not fucking interested.” She snarled softly, eyes boring into Krista’s now wide eyes.

“Wow…” Krista breathed and shuddered. “Do you know how sexy you are when you’re upset?” She bit down on her lip and glanced down at Ymir’s.

Ymir rolled her eyes and prepared a sarcastic retort but froze and tensed when a pair of soft lips engulfed her own and Krista was kissing her.

It wasn’t the first time this had happened. Krista had kiss attacked her many times before and each time Ymir had shoved her off, but this time, with her pants feeling even tighter and her hardness throbbing almost painfully, Ymir kissed back.

She lifted her hands and grabbed Krista’s face to pull her down even harder, and then shoved her tongue into Krista’s mouth and attacked like the beast she was.

 _Fuck this, if the bitch wants to sexually harass me then I’ll give her what she wants._ Ymir stood, surprising Krista so much that the smaller girl pulled back and gasped, and then pushed her up against the window and started attacking her sensitive neck with her teeth and lips.

“Oh god, Y-Ymir. I wasn’t expecting this.” Krista uttered breathlessly and bit down on her lip to suppress a moan. Ymir didn’t respond, she just continued to ravish Krista’s neck while her hands went to work on cupping and roughly massaging the smaller girl’s breasts, bra pushed up and out of the way.

Now that she had decided to give Krista a taste of her own medicine she wasn’t holding back.

Krista moaned and panted as Ymir toyed with her body. She had dreamt of this since the moment she had laid eyes on the sexy beast. It was almost unbelievable that she was going to finally be taken by the person she had wanted for so long.

Krista wrapped her legs around Ymir and felt the taller body press against her own. There was a second, and then Krista felt an unexpected hardness pressing between her legs and managed to open her eyes.

“Ymir? I feel something hard in your pants.” She managed and shuddered violently as Ymir pulled back after roughly biting her neck.

“And?” Ymir questioned, not caring if Krista found out anymore. She was so damn turned on and so hard that it hurt and all she could think of was taking care of her desires.

Ymir went back to attacking Krista’s lips and ignored the blonde’s protests. Krista was alarmed and curious as to what Ymir could possibly be hiding in her pants, but the brunette wouldn’t leave her lips long enough for her to ask a more detailed question.

Deciding to simply find out for herself, Krista let her hand sneak down between their bodies until she reached Ymir’s pants. Ymir was too focused on their making out – or maybe she just didn’t care – that when Krista slipped her hand inside of her pants, she didn’t react. Krista felt past the waistband of her pants and brushed her fingers against a pair of silk boxers.

Ymir simply continued to kiss her, either unaware or uncaring.

The blonde swallowed and tried to focus on her hand more than the kiss. But damn, Ymir was a good kisser. Krista could only imagine what she could really do with her tongue.

Bypassing the soft material of the boxers, Krista slipped her hand further down until her fingers brushed against something thick, hard and throbbing, causing Ymir to groan.

“Oh my God!” Krista removed her hand before shoving Ymir back and stared at her in shock. “You’re a guy?!” she exclaimed.

Ymir rolled her eyes but grinned. “No, I’m just gifted with a little more equipment.”

“I-is this why you’ve never accepted my advances?”

Ymir shook her head and moved forward again to cover Krista’s body with her own. “You wish. It just pissed me off the way you have everyone wrapped around your finger.” Krista looked surprise. “Oh please, do you really think I was fooled? You are a lot like me, so I saw right through you. ‘Miss Innocent’ my ass.” Ymir roughly gripped Krista’s hip with one hand and let the other grab a handful of her hair. “The moment I looked into your eyes I saw who you really are.” She whispered low, making Krista shift uncomfortably.

This wasn’t going as she had planned and now things were taking a turn for the worse.

“You’re really festering inside, aren’t you? You hate how people see you, but it makes it easier to manipulate people so you let people believe you are this sweet and innocent little angel.” Ymir laughed. “I’m not one of your toys, Krista. I'm too wild for you to tame. But,” She pressed herself against Krista’s centre again, making sure that the blonde could feel how hard she was. “You’ve angered the beast and now I have no choice but to give you what you want.” Ymir trailed her hand down from Krista’s hip to her skirt, where she slipped under it, moved the underwear inside and touched her.

Krista shivered and Ymir groaned.

“You are _so_ wet _._ ” She panted. “Is it because of the kissing, or is it because of this dick in my pants?” Krista turned her head to the side, not answering. “Well, that’s your answer then.” Krista heard the sound of a zipper and turned her head sharply.

“Ymir no, I…”

“You?” Ymir moved her right arm to wrap around Krista’s lower back and busied herself with undoing her belt.

“I haven’t, um…. With anyone… I… I’m still…”

“A virgin?” Ymir finished for her and paused in pulling her throbbing hardness out of her pants. “So you flaunt it but never give it.” Ymir shook her head. “You are too cruel for words.”

Krista looked down and watched in part horror and part awe as Ymir freed her penis. It was so big and thick, and it was throbbing so hard that Krista could literally see the veins pulsing. She swallowed and saw Ymir watching her.

“You want it.”

“No, I don’t!” Krista protested. “I didn’t you know you had… that you had a dick!”

“Shut up.” Ymir pushed her up against the glass, harder, and guided her equipment along Krista’s thigh, upwards. Krista shivered at the hard and burning touch and felt her breaths catch in her throat.

 _No, I can’t… it… God, it’s so big…_ Krista gave up in struggling and mentally prepared herself. As Ymir had said, she was getting what she had wanted, though she realized she had never truly known what it was she was pursuing.

Ymir pressed the head against Krista’s soaked entrance, but paused and sighed deeply. She breathed deeply through her nose to control her shaking and then blew a hot breath and lifted Krista’s chin to stare into her eyes. “I am not a rapist.” Ymir said. “But I swear to God, if you do this again I will push you up against my desk and fuck your brains out, do you hear me?” She continued to stare into the blonde’s wide eyes until she nodded mutely and blinked. “Good girl.”  Ymir grunted softly and, with incredible willpower, dropped Krista from her grip and then pulled herself back and started fixing her pants.

“Wait!” Krista covered Ymir’s hands, stilling their movement, and swallowed hard. Her mouth felt so dry and her heart hadn’t stopped pounding hard. “D-don’t…” She avoided Ymir’s confused eyes and looked down at the floor. “Don’t put it away.” Krista blushed, hard and scarlet red. So hard that even her ears turned a dark shade of red.

Ymir blinked. _Is she saying what I think she’s saying?_ She continued to stare at the blushing blonde for a few more seconds. In that moment Krista really looked like the angel everyone thought she was. She looked scared and shy, incredibly embarrassed, but more than anything, she looked flustered and needy. Ymir lost all sense of thought as she pushed Krista onto the desk and positioned herself between her legs once more.

“You really do want this.” Ymir husked beside the small girl’s ear, grinning when it earned her a surprised squeak and then a wanton moan.

“I… Fuck, yes, I do!” Krista threw caution to the wind and simply wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck, waiting for what she hoped would come.

Ymir breathed hard, trying not to pant, and licked her dry lips. “Are you sure, Krista?”

Krista responded by leaning in and initiating another painfully arousing kiss. She none too lightly entered Ymir’s mouth with her tongue, exploring and dominating, though not for long.

Ymir growled low in her chest and then moved until she could feel Krista’s wetness against her erection. She took a breath, squeezed her eyes shut and slowly pushed in. Krista arched her back and pulled away from the kiss to utter a loud moan. Ymir paused after the head was fully in and glanced up at Krista’s face. There was nothing but want and lust on the girl’s face so the brunette felt it safe to sink deeper into her core.

Damn, it was so hot and slick and so fucking tight. Ymir groaned as she slid in to the hilt. How had she even managed to push all the way in? Krista looked tiny, and she was incredibly, deliciously tight, but despite that she accepted all of Ymir’s length with a shudder and a spasm.

“Oh God, Ymir. You’re so big.” Krista marvelled at the feeling of Ymir inside of her. It was hot and hard throbbing against her quivering walls. She wrapped her legs around Ymir and pulled her tighter against her, groaning when it caused wonderful friction inside of her.

“Can I start moving?” Ymir asked breathlessly, almost completely lost in the delirious pleasure of being inside of Krista.

“Yes, I think.” Krista responded, heart jerking painfully hard. It did hurt, since it was her first time and Ymir was unusually large, but the pleasure surpassed it by far. Krista had expected it to _really_ hurt, but for some reason it hardly did.

Ymir leaned forward, pushing Krista down against the desk, and slowly withdrew herself, and then slowly pushed back in. They both moaned deeply at how wonderful that felt. The brunette created a steady rhythm of thrusts, mindful not to thrust too hard since she was quite big and Krista was seriously small.

Krista clawed at her back, meeting Ymir halfway for every thrust by arching her back and lifting her hips. She felt a delicious pressure build inside of her lower stomach and knew that she was reaching the peak. Ymir could feel it too by the way Krista tightened around her and started moving faster, driving her throbbing hardness harder into her core and moved her lips to Krista’s neck again. She bit down and sucked, unwavering in the bucking movements of their hips, and then bit, marking Krista as hers.

“Ymir, I’m… Oh God, I’m cumming!” Ymir quickly moved her lips and kissed Krista again, swallowing her scream of orgasmic pleasure as she came around her and tightened almost painfully. Ymir gave one final thrust and then stopped as she exploded inside of the blonde, filling her up with her warmness.

They shivered together and panted, too exhausted to move at all, so Ymir simply collapsed on top of Krista and the blonde pulled Ymir’s face to her chest. Hearts pounded erratically and breaths came out as short, hard gasps, but soon they calmed down to soft, even breathing. There was no other sound other than their calmed heartbeats and their breaths.

Regaining her senses, Ymir lifted her body and slowly pulled out. They both groaned softly at that.

The brunette hurriedly properly re-dressed and straightened out her clothing and hair. She looked over at Krista, still dazed and slightly gasping on top of the desk. Her skirt was shoved up to under her exposed breaths, and legs spread, testimony to the wonderful experience that had just happened.

Krista opened her eyes and looked over at Ymir, noticing that she was retrieving her bag from the floor.

“You’re leaving?” She asked in disappointment.

“I have no reason to stay.” Ymir replied and started towards the door. “Thanks for the fuck.” She threw carelessly over her shoulder and paused at the door. She glanced at Krista and smirked. “Will you leave me alone now?” She asked.

Krista climbed off of the desk on shaky legs and attempted to clean herself up. It was hard though, with Ymir’s seed slowly trailing down her leg and her shirt slightly torn. She buttoned her shirt up after replacing her bra and ran a hand through her hair.

“Now? Hell no.” She crossed her arms over her chest, a show of defiance, and stared intensely back at Ymir. The taller girl chuckled.

“I was hoping you would say that. I might not mind your attention anymore.” She turned to leave but then paused. “Oh, and you were wonderful for a virgin.”

“But I didn’t do anything, you did all the work.”

Ymir smirked in amusement. “You’d be surprised.” She said and walked out the door.

“Wait, I'm not your first? Ymir? Hey, wait!” She ran to the door in search of the girl who had just completely rocked her world, in more ways than one, but found the halls empty. “Damn.” She cursed under her breath. How could someone so tall be so stealthy?

Krista sighed softly but then grinned. They were definitely going to have so much fun after this. Definitely.


End file.
